The present invention relates to amusement rides and, more particularly, to a rapid-winding winch for launching and/or braking a passenger carriage of an amusement ride.
Amusement rides of a variety of types have provided great thrills to many people over the years. Well known rides include roller coasters, parachute and elevator drops, bungee jumps and free fall rides, vertical accelerator rides, dragster rides, and so forth. Many of these amusement rides include energy storage mechanisms for launching a carriage carrying one or more passengers along a track or through the air. Many of these energy storage mechanisms include bungee cords for storing a charge and then discharging to launch the carriage.
In the use of such energy storage mechanisms, however, the connections at the ends of the bungee cords weaken due to the mechanical stresses and strains caused by the frequent stretching of the bungee cords. If left unchecked, these connections and/or the bungee cords themselves will eventually fail. If there were such a failure while the ride was in use, the result could be serious injury to the passengers in the carriage. In order to maintain the safety of the ride, the operator of the ride must regularly change out the bungee cords and/or the end connections of the bungee cords. This can be a costly and time-consuming procedure in materials and labor. Furthermore, because of the potential for injury or even death to passengers, some people consider all amusement rides with bungee cords to be inherently unsafe, even though a particular ride may be properly maintained.
Accordingly, what is needed but not found in the prior art is an energy storage mechanism that launches a carriage of an amusement ride to a high velocity in a short period of time, but that does not use bungee cords. There is also a need for an energy storage mechanism that provides an automatic braking action on the carriage, without using bungee cords. Additionally, there is a need for new amusement rides that utilize the benefits of such an energy storage mechanism. Furthermore, there is a need for such an energy storage mechanism that is safe, reliable, and cost-effective to make and use.
In view of the foregoing, it will be appreciated that the present invention provides a rapid-winding winch for an amusement ride that launches a carriage of the amusement ride to a high velocity in a short period of time, without the deficiencies of the prior art. The winch can be used in conjunction with a variety of types of amusement rides, including roller coasters, dragster rides, vertical accelerator rides, parachute and elevator drops, bungee jumps and free fall rides, merry-go-rounds, rocket launcher rides, and so forth.
Generally described, the winch comprises an energy storage mechanism having one or more elastic members such as springs, one or more tethers coupled to the elastic members, an axle with the tethers windable and unwindable about the surface of the axle, and drums coupled to the axle with the cables windable and unwindable about the surface of the drums. One or more actuators such as hydraulic cylinders operate to compress, tension, torque, or otherwise deform and thereby charge and store energy in the elastic members. A releasable brake such as a hydraulic, pneumatic, or mechanical friction brake secures the carriage in place while the carriage is loaded with passengers and while the elastic members are charged. Also, the elastic members can be connected between attachment members, with the tethers coupled to one attachment member and the actuators coupled to another one.
In one aspect of the invention, the drum has a diameter that is greater than a diameter of the axle, thereby providing a mechanical advantage when winding and unwinding the cables to move the carriage. When the brake is released, the tethers are pulled rapidly upward with great force by the charged elastic members, thereby unwinding the tethers from the axle and causing the axle to rotate. When the axle rotates, the drums also rotate because they are connected together. As the drums rotate, they wind in the cables from around the pulleys, thereby launching the carriage. Because of the fractional ratio of the axle diameter to the drum diameters, one revolution of the drums winds in a much greater length of cable than the length of tether that is wound out in one revolution of the axle. In this manner, the carriage can be launched with great acceleration in response to the winch axle rotating only a few revolutions, or only a part of one revolution.
In another aspect of the invention, the winch may be used as a dampening apparatus, with the force of the carriage pulling and unwinding the cables from the drum which in turn winds in the tethers onto the axle and charges the energy storage mechanism. In this embodiment, the winch may be provided without the actuators and the bark/lock. Accordingly, the winch may be provided as a launching apparatus, a dampening apparatus, or both a launching apparatus and a dampening apparatus.
In a further aspect of the invention, the energy storage mechanism includes telescopic spring devices with the elastic members provided by concentric coil springs. The coil springs are positioned within concentric sleeves having flanges that engage the ends of the coil springs to compress the springs when the actuators are operated. In this manner, the energy storage mechanism is charged by the compression of the springs and, therefore, even if a spring were to fail, the cable would not be able to rapidly and uncontrollably unwind. This provides for enhanced safety and eliminates the possibility of catastrophic failure of the ride.
The springs can be provided by a first catch spring, a second catch spring, and a launch spring, with the launch spring stronger than the second catch spring which is stronger than the first catch spring. The size and strength of the springs can be selected so that the launch spring is used to launch the carriage and the catch springs are used to dampen the motion of the carriage so it is gently slowed without jerking about the passengers more than is desired.
In another form of the invention, the elastic member is provided by a spring that is spiraled and mounted onto the axle. The spring can be provided by a torsion, flat spiral, power, clock, or main spring. In this way, the springs are charged and discharged as the axle is rotated, so that the tethers are not needed.
As mentioned, the winch may be used with a wide variety of amusement rides. For example, the winch can be used with a roller coaster ride that has a support structure having one or more towers with pulleys mounted on them, a track such as an open or closed loop mounted to the support structure, a passenger carriage supported and guided by the track, and a cable routed around the pulleys and connected between the carriage and the winch. The winch has a rapid-winding capability for launching the carriage with great acceleration to achieve the desired thrill of the ride. Because of the rapid-winding capability of the winch, the cables can be connected directly to and between the carriage and the winch, without intermediate cord sections having bungee cords or springs. Because the launching force is provided by the winch and because there are no cable sections or connections requiring frequent replacement, the stigma of unsafety is avoided.
In another aspect of the invention, the height, shape, and position of the towers, the number, length, and strength of the elastic members, and the travel and power of the actuators are selected to provide a wide variety of roller coaster rides. For example, the track shapes can include open or closed loops with configurations such as generally oval-shaped, diamond-shaped, oval with a larger radius at the top than at the bottom and with an angled midsection, an inverted triangle-shape, triangle-shaped standing on one of its corners, asymmetrically twisting to produce lateral carriage motion as well as vertical carriage motion during the carriage launching, horizontally-arranged, and/or circular-shaped. Also, the track can be provided with a larger radius at the top, a single intermediate section, and a curved deceleration ramp, or with a single vertical section for the carriage""s ascent and descent and a curved deceleration ramp.
As another example, two accelerator winches and two decelerator winches can be used with a dragster ride that has two dragster vehicles or other passenger carriages, two side-by-side track assemblies upon which the dragsters ride, retracting assemblies (such as winches) for forcing the dragsters back to a xe2x80x9cstartxe2x80x9d position, retaining assemblies (such as latches) for holding the carriages in place and selectively releasing them, xe2x80x9cChristmas treexe2x80x9d starting light assemblies, and electric eye sensors for terminating operation of a timing mechanism. The accelerator winches launch the carriages along the track through an acceleration zone, then the carriages""s momentum carries them through a cruising zone, then the carriages enter a deceleration zone. The carriages are engaged by the decelerator winches which effects a braking action to stop the carriages, and then accelerates them back along the track toward the acceleration winch for the process to be repeated. The acceleration winches brake the carriages, similar to the braking action described above.
The winches have a rapid-winding capability for launching the carriage with great acceleration to achieve the desired thrill of the ride. Because of the rapid-winding capability of the winch when used as an acceleration winch, the cables can be connected (fixedly or removably) between the carriage and the winch, without using any bungee cords. Because the accelerating (and decelerating) forces are provided by the winches without bungee cords, and because there are no bungee cord connections requiring frequent replacement, the stigma of unsafety is avoided.
In another aspect of the invention, when the winch is used as a deceleration winch, it provides for decelerating the carriage, without using any bungee cords. When the carriage approaches the deceleration winch, it engages the guide follower and urges it down the track, thereby winding out the cable from the drum and winding in the tethers to charge the energy storage mechanism. This produces a braking effect on the carriage, causing the carriage to momentarily stop before being returned back toward the acceleration winch by the discharging deceleration winch.
In an alternative form of the invention, each track of the dragster ride has two winches, two pulleys, and two cables, with each cable routed around one pulley and back to one winch in a closed loop configuration. In this way, the carriages can be retracted by operation of the winches, instead of by additional means.
In another alternative form of the invention, the dragster ride has only one winch, a pulley positioned at the finish end of the track, and a cable that is routed all the way from the winch to and around the pulley and back to the winch. In this way, only one winch is needed.
In a further aspect of the invention, the dragster or roller coaster track can have a shape that is circular or oval, and/or have sections that are linear, curved, sinusoidal, corkscrew, or of another shape. Also, the track can have an acceleration section, a coasting section, and a deceleration section, with a winch at each end for propelling the carriage back-and-forth along the track. The carriage can be movably attached to the ramp by a guide mechanism. In this manner, the carriage can be launched by the winch along the track into an oscillating, looping, spiral, linear, or other motion.
As yet another example, the winch can be used with a vertical accelerator ride that has two towers, a passenger carriage, and cables that are routed around pulleys on the towers and connected between the carriage and the winch. The winch has a rapid-winding capability for launching the carriage with great acceleration to achieve the desired thrill of the ride. Because of the rapid-winding capability of the winch, the cables can be connected directly to and between the carriage and the winch, without intermediate cord sections having bungee cords or springs. Because the launching force is provided by the winch and because there are no cable sections or connections requiring frequent replacement, the stigma of unsafety is avoided.
In another aspect of the invention, the number, length, and strength of the elastic members, the travel and power of the actuators, and the height of the towers are selected so that the elastic members are discharged before the carriage reaches the tops of the towers. After the carriages passes the tops of the towers, its momentum will then recharge the elastic members until the carriage reaches the apex of its oscillatory trajectory, then the elastic members will again discharge to thrust the carriage back downward. In this manner, the carriage will continue this cycle until the elastic members are completely discharged, at which time the ride is completed and/or relaunched.
In a further aspect of the invention, a ramp may be provided for guiding the path of the carriage when launched by the winch. The ramp can have a shape that is circular or oval, and/or have sections that are linear, curved, sinusoidal, corkscrew, or of another shape. The carriage can be movably attached to the ramp by a race member, roller mechanism, wheels, or another mechanism, and the ramp can have one of more release ramps. In this manner, the carriage can be launched by the winch along the ramp and directed by a release ramp into an oscillating, looping, spiral, linear, or other motion.
In still a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for propelling a carriage of an amusement ride. The method can include locking the carriage in a fixed position, charging and storing energy in one or more elastic members, and unlocking the carriage so that it is free to move. The method can further include winding out one or more tethers from a surface of an axle, wherein the tethers are coupled to the elastic members and are wound out under the force of the energy stored in the elastic members; winding in one or more cables about a surface of one or more drums connected to the axle, wherein the cables are wound in responsive to the winding out of the tethers about the axle, the drum surfaces diameter being greater than the axle surface diameter to provide a mechanical advantage; and propelling the carriage in response to the winding in of the cables about the drums, wherein the cables are connected to the carriage. Additionally, the method can comprise winding out the cable from the drums to store a charge in the elastic members, and returning the carriage to locked position.
In still a further aspect of the invention, there is provided another method for propelling a carriage of an amusement ride in a stage fashion. This method can include retaining the carriage in a start position by a brake, charging and storing energy in one or more elastic members by operating the actuators to raise the first attachment member, and releasing the brake so that the carriage is free to move. The method can further include winding out one or more tethers from a surface of an axle, wherein the tethers are coupled to the elastic members and are wound out under the force of the energy stored in the elastic members; winding in one or more cables about a surface of one or more drums connected to the axle, wherein the cables are wound in responsive to the winding out of the tethers about the axle, the drum surfaces diameter being greater than the axle surface diameter to provide a mechanical advantage; and propelling the carriage in response to the winding in of the cables about the drums, wherein the cables are connected to the carriage. In this way, the carriage is launched up the track at a great velocity and over the top of the track.
After the carriages passes the top of the track, it descends down the track and is slowed by the recharging of the elastic members caused by the weight of the carriage pulling and unwinding the cables and thereby winding in the tethers. Thus, the carriage oscillates up and down as the elastic members are recharged and discharged, until the carriage reaches a first equilibrium position to complete the first stage of the ride.
Then the carriage is dropped into a free fall down the track. For example, the carriage can be retained in position by the brake, the actuators operated to lower the first attachment member, and the brake released so that the carriage is free to fall under its own weight. Once the carriage reaches the bottom of the track, its momentum will again pull and wind out the cable thereby winding in the tethers to recharge the elastic members and slow the carriage. Thus, the carriage will oscillate back and forth as the elastic members are recharged and discharged, until the carriage reaches a second equilibrium position to complete the second stage of the ride.
Similar to the first and second stages, the winch then is operated to launch the carriage in the reverse direction from which it came, stop it at a third equilibrium position, drop it into a free fall, and stop it at a fourth equilibrium position, completing a third and fourth stage of the ride. At this point the process can be repeated, if so desired.
Another method of propelling the carriage is similar to that just described, except that the first attachment member is moved from the second position back to the first position while the carriage is still in motion. In this way, the carriage can oscillate for a cycle or two (or more) and, while the carriage is on the upswing, the attachment member can be moved so that when the carriage next oscillates downward it will proceed to free fall without the braking effect of the winch. Thus, the carriage does not come to a stop at the aforementioned first equilibrium position, but instead proceeds to freefall down the track.
The specific techniques and structures employed by the invention to improve over the drawbacks of the prior systems and accomplish the advantages described above will become apparent from the following detailed description of the embodiments of the invention and the appended drawings and claims.